Can I Have You?
by poisongirl4
Summary: What is it that Randy really wants from the rookie Cody, because all this agression is driving them both crazy. SLASH, fisrt time Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Warning: slight non-con, slight blood play, angst, m/m sex..And a few fluffy moments.


**Title: **Can I have you?

**Author: **Poisongirl4

**Pairing: **Randy/Cody

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warning: **slight non-con, slight blood play, angst, m/m sex..And a few fluffy moments.

**Summary: "**He ran his fingers down the side of Cody's sweaty face, letting his thumb trace a line across his bottom lip. "I meant it" Randy whispered before he lent down to capture Cody's lips in a sweet, but forceful kiss."

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone, unfortunately, Vince does!

Cody slammed his locker shut and started to un-tape his wrists, getting ready for his shower. He was cold, he was beat up, but most of all he was angry. "Why the fuck is he doing this to me?" Cody thought out loud as he began to un-lace his wrestling boots. With a sigh he pulled the boot off and went to work on the other one, cold sweat dripping down his nose and on to the floor.

Ever since Cody had joined the WWE there was a problem, the problem was not with the wrestling, that was going fine, great even. He was teamed up with his friend since childhood Ted and together they were making a real impact in the tag team division. The problem was not with the lifestyle, Cody was enjoying the travelling, living on the road, a new city every day, getting to see the world with his friends. The problem, was Randy Orton.

Randy was going out of his way to make Cody's life miserable and now that Ted was away filming a movie, Randy had really stepped up his abuse. It had started out harmless enough, the odd snide remark about how he looked here or a sly trip in the ring there, but things were different now. Randy had started cornering him when he was alone backstage, being rough and threatening. Cody knew he was gay, but he didn't think Randy was. Randy was just trying to humiliate him and it was working.

PICTURE _"You're such a little slut Cody, could your trunks be any lower?!"_

Earlier that night in the corridor after Cody's match, Randy had cornered him again. "Damn you look so good, all beat up Cody" Randy had smirked licking his pouting lips. He grabbing Cody's ass with one hand and dragged Cody towards him by the back of the neck with the other, taking a deep sniff of Cody's post match scent as he pulled him closer. Cody let an involuntary shiver wash over him which he hoped Randy didn't notice, he was so close to Randy he could feel the body heat radiating off him. Cody was tired and hurting from his match, he really didn't need any of this shit from Randy right now, he was just too tired to fight him off again.

"Oh, the little faggot likes it like that, does he?" Randy sneered "How will you like it when I'm shoving my rock hard cock up your sweet little ass?!" his whispered into Cody's ear as he licked around the shell and grabbed Cody's ass hard, kneading it with his fingers through his trunks. Randy slammed Cody against the wall, pinning his arms above his head and latching onto his neck with his teeth, sucking ferociously.

Cody brought his knee up and connected with Randy's balls, hard. Randy yelped and doubled over in pain allowing Cody to stumble down the corridor to the locker room, he slammed through the door, panting heavily. Cody really hoped it was empty so he didn't have to explain to anybody else on the roster why he was so shook up.

Back in the locker room Cody was nearly ready for his shower, he turned the shower on hotter than usual, he felt dirty, not because of the way that Randy had treated him, but because for some reason that he still couldn't figure out, he had liked it. Cody un-tied his trunks and began to slide them down his muscular legs, shaking his head, still confused by his reaction to Randy in the hall. A noise behind startled him, stiffening up and pulling his trunks back up, he slowly turned around.

There was Randy standing in the doorway, still holding his groin and snarling at Cody from across the room, his eyes sparkling with rage "Not smart kid" Randy yelled, "Not smart at all"

Randy moved like an animal stalking it's pray, his eyes firmly fixed on Cody. Cody swallowed nervously, the butterfly beginning to fly around in his tummy. Randy crossed the room in 3 huge strides and stood barely inches from Cody, glaring down at him. Cody was too scared to move. "Did you really think you would get away with that?!" Randy snarled. Grabbing Cody by the throat and quickly backing him up against the lockers, Cody's back hit the steel with a resounding thunk. Before he could even think about the pain in his back Randy crushed their lips together, trying his best to force Cody's mouth open with his tongue, his hand still firmly gripping Cody's throat.

Cody felt the initial wave of panic wash over him, Randy wasn't going to strangle him to death, he knew that. The second wave of panic hit him so much stronger when he realised Randy's true intentions. Randy was getting impatient and bit down hard on Cody's bottom lip, Cody gasped in pain and Randy took his opportunity. He delved his tongue into Cody's open mouth, dragging Cody's arms above his head where he could keep them pinned with one hand.

Randy broke the kiss, Cody could see the lust dancing in Randy's rapidly darkening eyes as he nudged Cody's legs apart with his knee, rocking his hardness into Cody's hip. "Randy please....." was all Cody could get out before Randy brushed Cody's hardening length through his trunks with his free hand.

"Fuck Cody.........you're beautiful" Randy whispered, smirking down at him and increasing the pressure on Cody's rapidly growing dick. "You ass hole, this is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Cody whimpered. Randy just smiled and increased the speed of his hand.

"That's it" Cody screamed, slamming his fists against the lockers behind him. "I really can't take this anymore Randy" Hanging his head "so do whatever the hell you like" Cody said sounding dejected and broken. He wriggled out of the stunned Randy's grasp, slid his trunks off and headed for the shower, leaving Randy standing in the locker room, panting and hard.

Randy was dumbfounded, it looked like he had finally taken every last piece of Cody's self respect and he didn't really know what to do now that he had reached his goal. Randy watched as Cody's naked form headed for the showers, his eyes trailed down Cody's well defined back to his pert little ass. A tell tale smirk appearing on Randy's face as he watched the naked Cody disappear into the haze of the steamy shower room, he knew what he wanted to do. Sliding out of his wrestling trunks and boots he followed Cody into the shower room.

Cody knew that Randy wanted him, but never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Randy would follow him naked into the shower, that was until he felt Randy's toned body up against his and was roughly spun around to come face to face with a completely naked and very hard Randy Orton. Cody gasped despite himself taking in every detail of the beautiful and very sexual creature in front of him. Randy was panting and slick with sweat, a few beads made their way down his tanned pecs and perfect abs, disappearing into the cleft between Randy's groin and thigh. Cody watched these drips intently, gently biting his bottom lip to suppress a moan. His own cock twitched, hitting his stomach every time another drip disappeared. Randy knew he had Cody right where he wanted him.

Slowly Randy swaggered up to Cody, that signature smirk still evident. He ran his fingers down the side of Cody's sweaty face, letting his thumb trace a line across his bottom lip. "I meant it" Randy whispered before he lent down to capture Cody's lips in a sweet, but forceful kiss. This time Cody returned the kiss, opening his mouth a little for Randy to explore with his tongue. Cody tasted so sweet and Randy couldn't get enough of him, his tongue darting into ever corner of Cody's mouth. Randy slowly trailed his hands down Cody's lithe body until he reached his hips, he grasped them lightly and shoved Cody backwards slowly until he hit the tiles on the shower wall.

Cody was scared still, but far too horny to do anything about it. Pressed up against the shower room wall with a naked Randy Orton on top of him. He hated Randy so much, loathed him even, but Randy was gorgeous and Cody's body was betraying him. The more he looked over the tensed naked form in front of him the stiffer his cock became. Randy was perfect. The chiselled features, the wash board abs, the floorless tanned skin and those steel blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. And he was lost, Cody could do nothing but stare speechless at the sight before him. Randy was made for sex.

Randy stepped back and stared at Cody, that cocky smirk plastered all over his face as he saw the reaction his naked form was having on Cody. "You like what you see Cody?" Randy asked as he reached down and lethargically began to tug on his hard cock. Cody couldn't speak, he just nodded and let his gaze switch between Randy's lust filled eyes and his thick, leaking cock.

"Mmmm......Cody I want you" Randy murmured, his head lolling back as he got lost in his actions for a moment. "I've always wanted you Cody, how could you not see that?" a frown appearing on Randy's face. In a split second Randy was on him again, pinning him hard against the shower room wall. Cody could feel Randy's hot breath on his neck, his solid cock digging into Cody's hip, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum as he moved.

"Why have you always been so difficult?" said Randy sounding slightly hurt as he began to trail his fingers down Cody's chest, stopping briefly to tweeze a nipple into a hard nub a little roughly. Cody could only gasp. "Tell me" Randy screamed, bringing his hand down hard across Cody's face.

Cody was terrified, but he couldn't deny that all of this was really turning him on, just having a naked, hard Randy Orton near him was enough to ensure that. His straining cock was now leaking pre-cum of its own on to Randy's thigh, his breath quickening. Cody lifted his shaky hand towards his mouth, he was bleeding from his lip and he could feel the hot liquid dribbling down his chin.

Randy's face softened and a slight smile appeared. He ran his hand down Cody's prone body, feeling the muscles tense under his ministrations, and took hold of his cock for the first time. Randy ran his fingers up Cody's shaft slowly and with a feather light touch, gathering the pre-cum on his hand as he reached the tip. Randy brought his hand up to his mouth, his eyes never leaving Cody's terrified ones. Cody's breath hitched as Randy licked up his palm slowly, reviling in the salty taste of Cody. Cody flinched as Randy brought his face inches from Cody's. He could feel Randy's hot breath on his chin as Randy leaned forward closing the gap between them and licked the small trickle of blood from Cody's chin.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet Cody, I need to taste more" Randy whispered and with that he lowered himself on to the shower room floor right in front of Cody.

Cody stayed perfectly still for a moment, panting heavily. He closed his eyes as he felt Randy's hands on his hips and his lips on his thigh. Cody didn't know what to think so he just felt instead.

He felt Randy's kiss swollen lips trace butterfly kisses across his thigh, nipping with his teeth at the soft flesh and Randy's hand as it grasped the base of his cock firmly. Suddenly all movement stopped, "look at me Cody" Randy said with a hint of authority in his voice.

Cody opened his eyes and lifted his head from the wall. He took a deep breath and looked down at Randy. The sight that greeted him was the sexiest thing Cody had ever seen. There was Randy Orton, kneeling on the shower room floor in between his legs, staring up at him. Randy's eyes were so dark and large with lust, his lips pink and swollen from the kisses, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow.

As soon as Cody's eyes locked with Randy's, Randy moved forwards. Closing the small gap between his soft lips and the head of Cody's throbbing cock. Never breaking eye contact, Randy took the tip of Cody's dick in his mouth and sucked gently, letting his tongue dart out and slide slowly up the slit. "Mmmmm......fuck" Randy moaned around Cody's cock, the vibration sending shivers of arousal through the whole of Cody's body.

Cody let out the breath that he didn't realise he was holding in and whimpered slightly, never in all his life had he ever been so turned on. Randy moved his mouth to the base of Cody's cock and began to suck lightly at the flesh in between Cody's dick and balls. Cody raked his nailed along the tiles attempting to find something to cling on to, finding nothing he moved his hand to the back of his thighs and dug his nails into the soft flesh, hard. It was Randy who now sucked in a shaky breath as he saw a tiny trickle of blood make its way down Cody's thigh, mixing with his sweat.

Randy was suddenly seized by a terrific need to taste the whole of Cody, he closed his eyes and plunged the whole of Cody's length into his mouth, working it like a pro. He traced his tongue along the thick vain on the underside of Cody's cock as he pulled off and then back down. Picking up the pace Randy wrapped his tongue around the tip of Cody's dick every time he reached it, dipping his tongue in the thin slit to collect the pre-cum that was now leaking profusely and mixing it with his own saliva providing the most heavenly lubrication as Cody's cock slid in and out of his mouth.

As Randy felt Cody's thighs begin to tremble, he grabbed the base of Cody's cock and slowed the pace. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Cody's staring down at him, a look of pure bliss on his flushed face, biting down on his lower lip. Randy changed his angle, relaxed his throat and pushed the full length of Cody's rock hard dick into his mouth, pausing slightly when it hit the back of his throat so he wouldn't gag. As the feeling subsided he pushed the tip of Cody's cock down his tight throat and held him there, staring up at him.

This new sensation was mind blowing and Cody finally found his voice "Randy, Jesus Christ, Randy..........your amazing, fuck." he blurted out in amongst random incoherent babbling as he tried to push his cock further down Randy's willing throat.

Randy pulled Cody's swollen cock out of his throat, gasping for breath and dribbling down his chin, slurping, trying to swallow Cody's pre-cum. He stroked Cody quickly as he fought to get his breath back. Randy could tell Cody was close, his head was thrown back against the tiled wall as he pumped his hips forwards, forcing his cock through Randy's tight hand, thoroughly fucking it, sweat dripping down his slightly hairy chest.

Randy grabbed Cody's hip, stilling him somewhat. Cody looked down, staring into those darkened pools and smiling. Randy lent up and licked a line from the base of Cody's dick up to his belly button, sighing at how divine Cody's arousal tasted. Randy once again closed his mouth over Cody's cock and picked up the pace. He took a hold of the base of Cody's dick with his free hand, holding Cody still with the other, and began to pump him in time with his mouth so his hand and mouth were meeting in the middle. The friction was unbearable and Cody moved his hands from his thighs up Randy's shoulders and grabbed on to his short hair trying to force him further onto his aching hard-on.

Randy resisted, working Cody's cock harder and faster into his mouth, every backstroke meeting his hand. Hollowing his cheeks sucking the orgasm out of Cody, bringing him closer and closer to completion. Cody's movements became erratic and his balls tightened under Randy's chin "fuck Randy, fuck I'm going to cum" Cody groaned.

Randy pulled Cody's twitching cock out of his mouth and pumped it rapidly, leaning back on his heels so he could see the whole of Cody's writhing body. "Cum on me" Randy demanded. Those words were all Cody needed to send him over the edge.

Cody's whole body tensed and he squeezed his eyes tight shut, his head hitting the wall hard as he began to cum. The first thick spurts hitting Randy's cheek and mouth, Randy kept pumping Cody determined to milk him for all he was worth, the subsequent spurts hitting Randy's chest and dribbling down to his belly button. Randy let go of Cody's softening cock and brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth, licking it slowly as Cody fought to get his breath back and to not collapse on the floor.

Cody looked down at Randy, a very contented half smile on his face. His smile faded slightly when he saw the look in Randy's eyes, a look that he couldn't read. It was a mixture between pure lust and confusion, Cody had no idea what Randy was going to do next and that worried him slightly. Randy lowered his hand from his mouth back to Cody's hip and looked up at Cody, a much more determined look on his face.

"Can I have you?" Randy said, his voice laced with sex as he stared at Cody from his position on the floor, Cody's cum dripping down his chin and on to his perfectly toned chest.

At that moment Cody couldn't have denied Randy anything, he looked like a fallen angel, kneeling in between Cody's legs, looking up at him with those lust filled half hooded eyes and a signature smirk.

Cody faltered and looked away, trying to hide his blushed cheeks and the stir in his groin even after that mind blowing orgasm. "Oh my god" Randy gasped, "this is your first time, isn't it Cody?" Randy's eyes lit up with a sparkle of lust and a hint of danger.

Licking his swollen cum covered lips, Randy stood slowly. Stretching his arms up over his head and cracking his back, the shower floor was not a very comfy place to be kneeling for so long. Cody tried to take a step back, only to feel the cold shower room wall against his back once more. Randy's formidable form at full height, with a glint in his eye as if he was a lion eyeing up a fresh slab of meat was more than enough to intimidate Cody. Cody's body began to tremble as he saw Randy move towards him.

Randy spun him round, Cody gasped as the side of his cheek was pushed up against the cold shower wall, Randy's sweaty body pressed flush against his back. Randy grabbed a hold of the tops of Cody's arms, holding him against the wall and kissing his way down Cody's neck. Cody tilted his head as much as he could to give Randy more access to his neck, he could feel Randy's leaking cock rubbing up and down in the cleft of his ass, the pre-cum slowly spreading around , making him slick. Randy bit down on the top of Cody's shoulder before working his way down Cody's back, licking and sucking on the salty flesh all the way down until he was once again knelt down in front of Cody.

Randy squeezed Cody's ass cheeks in his hands, ghosting his hot breath across them and enjoying the whimpers he was eliciting from Cody. Randy kissed Cody's upper thigh then trailed his tongue up onto Cody's tight little ass, nipping with his teeth every now and again, making Cody squirm beneath him. Randy grabbed a cheek in each hand and squeezed tight, Cody yelped as Randy parted them and licked all the way up Cody's exposed ass from behind his balls up over his tight hole. Randy licked his lips, savouring the slightly salty taste of Cody before delving back in. He licked slowly at Cody's tight hole, amazed to see how it quivered as Cody tensed up under such close scrutiny. Randy collected saliva in his mouth and spat down Cody's cleft, lubricating him even more.

Cody was so tense, he could feel himself blush at Randy's actions, but Randy's tongue felt so amazing on his ass hole. His cock began to twitch against the cold tiles as Randy continued his slow torture. Randy kneaded Cody's ass cheeks with his hands as slowly pushed his tongue in to the tight ring of muscle, gentle pumping it in and out of Cody's body. Cody grunted in pain and tried to pull away, but Randy held him firmly in place, leaning back and spitting onto Cody's hole once more.

Randy shoved his tongue into Cody's tight heat. He felt Cody relax slightly as he began to fuck him with his tongue. Each intrusion providing more lube and stretching Cody's virgin hole wider, until Randy's nose was buried firmly in the cleft of Cody's ass as he pistoned his whole tongue in and out, trying to taste every part of Cody's velvety orifice.

Soon Cody was a sweaty mess, panting and moaning against the wall. As he started to push his ass back towards Randy hot tongue, Randy pulled out of him completely and stilled him with a hand to the hip, he couldn't suppress the disappointed moan the escaped his lips. He heard Randy spit again, wondering what he was doing, he tried to turn around but Randy held him in place.

Randy smeared the spit between his fingers then collected some of Cody's cum from his chest and added that to the mixture before placing his index finger over Cody's hole, rubbing the homemade lube in small circles around it.

Cody visibly tensed. "It's ok Cody, try and relax, ok?" Randy whispered before slowly pushing his finger into Cody's tight ring. Cody gasped at the intrusion, but tried his best to relax, he knew that this was never going to be easy, but he trusted that Randy knew what he was doing. "Just keep telling yourself that" he thought to himself. Randy slowly worked his slick finger in and out, opening Cody up for him, and was soon passed the first knuckle. He pulled out and added a second.

The burn was tremendous and Cody whimpered in pain, biting down on his bottom lip. Randy just kept working him, slowly but methodically, in and out, scissoring every now and again, trying to stretch him open. "You're so tight Cody" Randy whispered against Cody's ass "this is going to be amazing"

Cody was beginning to stretch for Randy.

Randy was now fucking Cody with the whole of his index and middle finger, fingering him hard and fast. Randy curled his fingers, looking for that spot that would make this all so much easier. Cody gasped and pushed his ass back as Randy rubbed over the small nub inside Cody's tight heat, tracing patterns through the sweat on Cody's lower back with his free hand.

"That's is Cody. Fuck yourself on my fingers" Randy said, pushing his fingers into Cody to meet Cody's thrusts back. He rubbed his fingertips over Cody's prostate with every thrust back into his body.

Cody was losing control, the pleasure from Randy's fingers pumping into his ass was almost too much to bare. He was writhing and panting as he grabbed hold of his leaking cock and began to stroke it in time with Randy's thrusts. Randy looked over Cody, his desperately wonton display sending Randy wild, "I need you now Cody!" Randy panted.

Drawing his fingers out of Cody's stretched hole and swatting Cody's had away from his own cock, he stood up gingerly. Randy grabbed Cody's shoulder and spun him around, immediately capturing his lips in a ferocious kiss, his tongue fucking Cody's mouth just as his fingers had done to him moments earlier.

Randy reached down and began to pump his painfully hard cock, smearing the pre-cum down it as he went, he broke the kiss and scooped the last of Cody's come from his chest, adding it to his already slick dick. Randy smiled down at Cody and slowly traced his fingers down Cody's torso to his thighs. He lifted one of Cody's legs and wrapped it around his waist, his other hand snaked around and grabbed Cody's ass as he hoisted him up, encouraging Cody to wrap his other leg around him too, meeting in the middle of Randy's impressive back.

Pushing Cody up against the wall so he could free a hand, Randy nibbled at Cody's earlobe as his hand traced soothing patterns on his lower back, trying to relax him. "You ready" Randy whispered as his hand trailed further down to Cody's stretched hole.

Cody nodded, struck dumb by the rage of emotion bubbling inside him. Randy took his straining cock and guided it to Cody's entrance, circling it around, spreading pre-cum as he moved. He gently began to press the tip of his cock into Cody, finding the resistance too strong despite all the preparation, he pulled back a little, teasing Cody's hole gently as he rocked back and forth. Randy tried again, this time applying more pressure, forcing his thick head up and finally breaching Cody's tight ring.

The whole of Cody's body was tense against him "Please Randy, please stop" Cody sobbed. "I can't take it, it hurts so much!" he whispered quietly in to Randy's ear.

Randy stilled completely, for a few moments all that could be heard was the splashing of the shower water and Randy's heavy panting as he tried desperately to control himself. Randy's hands grabbed Cody's back tightly, every muscle in his body was tensed and his gaze was firmly pinned to the wall, as if any visual stimulation from the young man beneath him would send him over the edge and he wouldn't be able to stop himself pounding into the tight, white hot bliss of Cody's virgin orifice.

"Randy?" Cody whispered nervously, terribly afraid that he had angered the older man with his plea to stop. This simple question was enough to snap Randy out of his daze, he wanted Cody immensely, but he wanted Cody to enjoy his first time too. That alone un-nerved Randy, what did he care about what Cody wanted? He thought to himself.

Randy sucked in a deep breath and locked his steely blue eyes with Cody's unsure and pained ones. The second he saw the anguish in those beautiful sea green eyes Randy's whole body relaxed and he knew he could give Cody everything he needed. "Sssshhhhh baby, I'm going to make this wonderful for you" Randy cooed into Cody's ear. Cody's body visible relaxed slightly and Randy's cock slid another half an inch into Cody's body.

With Cody's prone body still pinned to the cold shower wall and the tip of Randy's dick still buried in Cody's painfully tight ass, Randy began to press sloppy kisses down Cody's jaw line and on to his neck, paying special attention to Cody's pulse point. The pulse point that was pounding ferociously, reviling to Randy just how excited by all this Cody really was. He stroked his hands through Cody's short hair and slowly down the sweaty back of his neck, soothing the pain away as he went.

Cody wrapped his arms tightly around Randy's muscular neck, digging is blunt finger nails into his shoulders as he let out a strangled sob into the crook of Randy's neck. Randy continued his slow sensual attack on Cody's neck, leaving small red welts that would surely be visible in the morning, as he continued his sloppy kisses down his collar bone, where he bit down gently.

"you've got to relax more for me baby" Randy said as his hands began the stroke softly up and down Cody's lithe body, occasionally scraping his nails down too eliciting small gasps of pleasure from Cody that went straight to Randy's already painfully hard cock. "That's more like it" Randy smiled down at Cody, as he slid into Cody's hot body another half an inch. "Fuck, you feel so good Cody, so damn tight....you're driving me crazy" Randy said, sounding a little strained.

Cody lifted his head from Randy's neck to meet his gaze, the pure lust in Randy's eyes apparent to the younger man. Randy felt Cody's cock begin to harden again in-between their slick bodies, twitching back to life at Randy's ministrations. Randy locked his eyes on Cody's much more self sure ones, keeping that mental connection that only eye contact could bring, as he slowly slid his hand down in between their bodies and gently grasped Cody's rapidly thickening dick.

"Oh fuck, Randy" Cody yelled suddenly, echoing around the empty shower room. As he thrust up into Randy's willing hand causing him to rise a little off Randy's cock and then back down as he relaxed further, slipping easily back down randy's rock hard cock.

"I'm going to fuck you through this wall once you're ready Cody, you're so hot and tight, I need you so bad!" Randy murmured into Cody's ear, rubbing his sweaty cum splattered face and lips up Cody's neck. He began to work up and down Cody's dick, slowly, but forcefully. Randy's lips locked with Cody's in a searing kiss and he picked up his pace on Cody's cock. Squeezing tighter as he reached the tip, twisting slightly and rubbing his thumb over the slit, all the things that sent Cody wild.

The blinding pain in Cody's ass and lower back was dulling to a slight burn, not that he was paying much attention to it as he broke Randy's kiss, both panting for air. Staring straight into Randy's lust filled eyes, he whispered "I'm ready Randy, I need you to fuck me.....please!"

"oh god" Randy breathed as he grabbed Cody's back hard with both hands and pushed his cock the last few inches into Cody's white hot ass. Stopping to steady himself when he was fully sheathed inside Cody and taking a few deep breaths.

Randy stared into Cody's eyes and saw the lust in his own mirrored there; he set a slow, but deep pace. Pumping into Cody all the way and then pulling out almost to the tip. Cody was so hot and tight, Randy really didn't know how long he could last with this gorgeous writhing creature in his arms and his dick buried to the hilt in his hot ass.

Cody panted and moaned in Randy's arms, he had never before felt anything as intense in his life. He clung on to Randy's shoulders and hair with all he was worth, raking his nails over Randy's perfect skin, marking it for sure. Randy increased his pace and changed his angle, hitting something inside of Cody that made fireworks go off behind his eyes. "Aaarrgghhh! " Cody screamed, eyes tight shut, as Randy slammed back in to his wanton body at the same angle and hit is prostate again. Cody just whimpered and clung on.

"Oh Cody, do you feel that? Do you feel how amazing this can be?" Randy questioned breathlessly. Cody could only pant and nod as Randy bounced him up and down on his cock. Randy pushed Cody into the wall even harder and started to really pound into him, he snaked one of his hands around from Cody's back and in between their bodies that were slick with sweat and cum, his other hand trailing down Cody's back until he could feel the point where their bodies joined, fingering it lightly.

Pumping Cody's now fully rigid cock hard and hitting his prostate with every frantic thrust, Cody wasn't going to last long and neither was Randy. "Ooohhhh......Cody, your ass is so sweet, I've been dreaming about fucking it hard and fast for months!" Randy growled. Leaning in, he captured Cody's lips in a breathless and messy kiss. Loving the taste of Cody, Randy worked his way down Cody's neck, licking and biting as he went. Cody was in pure bliss, he couldn't think of anything but Randy, Randy's hard body up against his, Randy's thick cock up his virgin ass, pounding into him relentlessly. "I need you to cum for me Cody" Randy whispered quietly into Cody's ear. "I need to feel you cum from the inside" he almost sobbed.

It was then that Cody realised how close he was, Randy's hand on his ass, his lips on his neck, it all washed over him as he tensed and screamed Randy's name as he came hard between their bodies, splashing up both their chests. That was all Randy needed, he felt Cody tense around his cock almost painfully as he came and Randy let go with a growl, spilling his hot cum into Cody's tight ass. Randy pumped back into Cody a few more times riding out his orgasm to the full, and then just laid his head on Cody's shoulder panting heavily. His body twitching as aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him.

Cody wrapped his arms tightly around Randy's neck and moaned "damn, that was amazing" he smiled into the crook of Randy's neck. Randy's softening cock slid out of Cody's ass with a slurping sound along with some cum, dribbling down Cody's inner thigh.

Randy lowered Cody back down to the ground, Cody's unsteady legs gave way on him immediately and he slipped slowly down the shower room wall, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Cody winced as a sharp pain radiated out from his ass and up his back. Randy stood over him, reverting straight back to that signature smirk. He brought his cum covered right hand up to his lips and began to lick it clean, all the while never breaking eye contact with Cody's spent form on the floor.

"See you around kid" Randy quipped as he turned and walked out, leaving Cody stunned, bruised and alone on the shower room floor.


End file.
